


Paint

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Paint, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Colors, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Levi is an artist, M/M, Neck Kissing, One True Pairing, Painting, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Eren gets self-conscious about his eyes sometimes. Levi needs to fix that for his fiance, and decides to put his art skills to use. He also puts his other skills to use, if you know what I mean..Based of the song Paint by Travis Garland ft. JoJo <3





	

Levi had been awakened by Eren's soft, quick kiss to his forehead before he left to his Saturday shift at the coffee shop a couple miles away. Levi had laid in bed for a good hour or so after that before finally deciding to get up and hopefully make some progress with his next art project. Levi was an astounding artist, even though he thought Eren exaggerated his talents too much, he was quite proud of the paintings and drawings he could create. He often used Eren, his soon-to-be husband, as his personal model and muse. All of Eren's quirks inspired him to no end, especially the boy's single, bright teal eye that went well with his lovely, warm honey-gold one. Yes, his fiance could get quite self-conscious of his genetic trait, but Levi adored it to no end.

 

Smiling slightly, the raven haired man made himself his favorite brew of coffee before heading to his studio. Canvases and sketchbooks of all sorts laid scattered around, as well as various types of media like Levi's oil pastels, watercolor paints, copic markers and more. Sure, he wasn't organized, but he made some damn good art. The walls were smeared with paint, acting like Levi's color testing palette, and the hardwood floors were smeared with spilled paint, paint water, and all sorts of ink. It felt like a second home to him, even though he liked to be neat and organized with just about everything, his art was an exception as he couldn't remember when the studio was cleaned last. He took a gulp of his coffee and nodded, looking around proudly. He checked his large buckets of paints he'd bought from Home Depot and noticed his favorite teal color, the one that matched Eren's right eye almost perfectly, was getting low. He frowned, deciding to make a quick run to the hardware store to grab some more. He couldn't be without his favorite color, especially when he was getting the urge to paint a portrait of Eren again.

 

Levi got in his rather small, but clean, black car and headed over to the store. He picked out another can of the teal paint along with a couple others he could use as colors for flowers in Eren's portrait. He already had a few images in his head about what he could conjure up with his brush as he walked out after paying for his paints. He smirked a little, knowing just what to do to surprise his little angel. 

 

Levi returned to their small house and brought his paints inside, heading straight for his studio so he could get to work and finish before Eren got home. He pushed aside his canvases and made a wide area were he could paint. He began by white-washing the wall to clear off his month-old messes before he delicately began painting. 

 

Levi always lost track of time when he did his art. He'd get lost within the colors and hypnotic movements of the brush, or the quick strokes of his colored pencil, or the curvy sway of his oil pastel. No matter what it was that he was using, it never ceased to draw him into what he was creating. Eren had always told him it was a quality he loved about Levi; because Levi was able to focus on his work without distraction and he always seemed so content when all his attention was on his artwork. Smiling as he remembered the sweet words, he tilted his head slightly as he continued to work on his newest piece. He just knew Eren was going to love it.

 

The paint spills upon Levi's clothes didn't bother him, but eventually he'd taken off his shirt because he knew Eren loved wearing his shirts and even though Eren always insisted he loved the splotches of color upon the fabric, Levi didn't want his darling angel soiled with messy spills and mistakes. Eren deserved the best and only the best in his eyes. 

 

Before Levi knew it, the sun was fading into the night and Eren still wasn't home. His coffee had been finished long ago, paints now drying as he began his final touches on the mural. He blended a few colors here and there, added a little more shading and highlights to give it depth, doing anything and everything he could to try and make the artwork perfect for his fiance. He couldn't wait to see Eren's reaction, ignoring his paint-stained hands and torso. He figured he might have had some on his face as well, but he didn't mind. He'd have Eren help him get it off in the shower later tonight.

 

Levi paused for a second. Him and Eren in the shower, spreading soap over the other's body and whispering sweet words in each others' ears. The soft touches, light kisses, steamy hot water just the way Eren liked it.. He was starting to drift off in his fantasy, biting his lip as he felt himself getting a little turned on. Shaking his head, he tried to save those thoughts for later when Eren was actually here to help him take care of his daydream.  

__

After Levi was finally satisfied with how the painting turned out, he started to clean up just a bit, pushing his paint cans into the corner where the rest were and grabbing a few color-stained rags to try and wipe up the rather large mess of paint he'd made. He chuckled a little at himself; he'd been so focused on what he was doing he'd spilled more than he thought on the ground, and because he'd been so eager to start he hadn't even put down any cloths to catch the spills. He tried to clean it but ended up smearing it and decided to leave it for now. After he walked downstairs to put his coffee cup in the sink, Eren returned home.

 

Levi felt his heart lighten at the sight of his rather tired fiance. Eren's cheeks were red from the cold February air as he unwound the silvery-blue scarf Levi had gifted him years back, He shrugged off his coat and toed off his boots as Levi came to greet him. His teal and gold eyes weren't sparkling happily like they usually were and Levi frowned just barely at the sight. 

 

"Long shift?" He asked. Eren nodded, observing the mess all over Levi's pale skin. Levi was his own canvas, just like Eren was his canvas as well. Technically, anything Levi could draw on was his canvas. 

 

"What were you up to?" Eren giggled, grasping Levi's hand softly as he looked at the smeared colors. Levi smiled a little and brought Eren's hand in for a soft kiss, making the brunet blush and grin widely. He looked much happier than when he walked through the door a few seconds ago. His eyes were back to sparkling again and Levi was content. He slowly walked backwards, heading toward the stairs as he was excited to show Eren his newest creation. Eren questioned him multiple times as they trotted up the stairs but Levi didn't answer.

 

"Cover your eyes." He told Eren, who laughed and did as he was told, closing his eyes before placing his left hand across the heterochromatic orbs. Levi noticed his engagement ring glitter in the hallway light and smiled, carefully guiding Eren into his studio. He let go of his hand, reminding Eren with a "no peeking" as he looked at the painting again to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. Then, he stepped to the side and told Eren to open his eyes.

 

At first, the shimmering orbs landed on him, a small smile upon plush lips. Then, they turned their attention to Levi's artwork and the smile vanished in an instant, replaced by Eren's parting lips as he gasped loudly.

 

Eren instantly teared up as he gazed at the painting of him. It was him from the shoulders up, bare shoulders and blushing cheeks displaying his freckles that trickled across the bridge of his nose. Eren's hair was painted just like it always was; in the slightly messy style, and it was the perfect shade. His eyes moved across the face, taking in the vibrant orbs of his eyes staring back at him. One a lovely teal that almost matched perfectly and it's warm golden counterpart. Eren had never really loved his eyes, as he'd always gotten teased and made fun of for their uniqueness. It wasn't often you found someone with heterochromia, and Eren had been the one targeted by almost every bully in school. He'd tried to wear contacts, but it hadn't worked as they irritated his eyes too much. He'd never truly accepted the way he was until now. 

 

Levi had portrayed them so beautifully, making them sparkle and practically glow with joy and happiness. The portrait's smile made Eren mimic it, and he giggled at the blush on his cheeks. The flower crown of beautiful colors atop his head made him reminisce about his childhood and how when he was younger he'd make anything he could out of flowers. He has the book his mother kept of all his pressed creations, and he couldn't stop a couple tears from slipping out. The painting contained so much intricate detail, Eren couldn't stop staring. He would never cease to be amazed by Levi's creations.

 

Levi strode to Eren's side, gently wiping away Eren's happy tears. Eren couldn't help himself as he cried out and hugged his fiance tightly, burying his face into the pale man's shoulder. Levi absolutely adored Eren's reaction; he was overjoyed that Eren loved his painting as much as he did. Levi tilted Eren's head to face him and gave him a long, slow kiss on his soft lips. Eren kissed back with much passion, laughing softly as they pulled away from each other. 

 

The pale man looked to his fiance's cheek, where he'd accidentally smeared some of the paint when he'd wiped. He couldn't help but to laugh and Eren tilted his head curiously. 

 

"What?" He stared at Levi, who couldn't stop chuckling and held up his hand, wiggling his fingers at Eren, who finally caught on. "You wiped paint on me, didn't you?" He grinned, and Levi nodded.

 

Eren laughed and rolled his eyes, looking around for a quick second before he snatched a marker off the floor and scribbled his cursive signature over Levi's heart. 

 

 

Levi smiled and pulled Eren close by his hips, to which the other male blushed a little and smiled, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. "You know, you're wearing a lot of clothes," He hinted with a small giggle to which Levi slid his hands underneath Eren's shirt, smirking.

 

"So are you." He noted, and Eren laughed as Levi's fingers tickled his sides and effectively rubbed more paint onto his skin. Eren noticed and quickly dipped down to smack his hand into a purple puddle that was on the floor, wiping the entire thing across Levi's chest and neck. The couple laughed and continued painting on each other, turning the small mishap into a large paint war. Their antics caused an even bigger mess on the floor but neither of the boys cared, they were focused on each other. And not ruining Levi's painting. 

 

When the pair finally stopped, Levi quickly walked over and stripped off Eren's paint-covered shirt, tossing it aside as he leaned in for a kiss. Eren met him halfway and their lips pressed against each other sweetly. Eren's cheeks turned red as they kissed, and Levi's mind was drifting back to his fantasy earlier. 

 

He lightly grabbed Eren's hips and the brunet wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders. Tilting his head, Levi deepened the kiss between them and Eren let out a soft, dreamy sigh against his lips. Levi nipped Eren's bottom lip before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, biting and sucking on the spots where paint wasn't. Eren let out another sigh and Levi felt his body get hotter with each passing moment. 

 

 

Levi dipped Eren until he was laying on the floor in the mess the two had made. Levi continued his kissing and biting, undoing Eren's pants as the male's breath sped up along with his heartbeat. He pulled off the jeans, reaching his hand up and tangling it in Eren's chocolate locks. They were covered in paint by now, but that could be washed out. Eren's hands roamed all over Levi's body, mixing colors here and there and practically painting the pale skin. Levi felt Eren shiver when he bit down on the sensitive spot under his jaw, and he smirked as he decided to grind his hips against Eren's, coaxing a loud moan from the boys' throat.

 

"Levi," Eren breathed, and Levi shuffled out of his own jeans, kneeling over Eren as their hips and hard-on's pressed together. Eren moaned again, the sound echoing slightly in Levi's studio. The raven worked his way up to Eren's lips and kissed him again, the other male immediately parting his lips for Levi's tongue to make its way in. 

 

Levi gripped Eren's hips as he rutted against them, making him moan and whine and beg for more as he made out with the boy. Eren's fingers tangled in Levi's undercut and Levi ended up moaning a little as he felt the sparks of pleasure coursing through him from their rubbing cocks. He panted softly, staring down at the artwork among Eren's body. One hand traced the odd shapes of color, the other on Eren's hip as he wrote his name across Eren's chest, mimicking the way Eren had done it to him. He then trailed his paint-cloaked hand across Eren's hipbone, sliding his fingers underneath the black boxers and grasping Eren's hard cock in a smooth motion.

 

 

Eren let out a high-pitched moan, tilting his head back and breaking the kiss. Levi licked his lips as he started stroking, gunmetal eyes surveying the face of his fiance as it twisted with pleasure. Eren's lips were red and plump, parted slightly as moans and whines slipped from his throat the more Levi stroked and rubbed his cock. He looked up at the pale man, eyes stunning Levi and almost making him stutter as he stared back into them.

 

"Levi," Eren was breathless. "More please, I need more.." He trailed off with a strangled moan as Levi swiped his thumb across the head of Eren's dick, smirking slightly as he leaned closer, nipping the lobe of Eren's ear. 

 

"What was that? More what? I thought we were just painting," He chuckled at Eren's desperate whine, watching the light glare off of the sweat upon Eren's forehead and chest.

 

"Shut up," Eren breathed, looking at his fiance with hazy, lust-filled eyes. "You know what I want," He blushed, and Levi chuckled deeply. Eren was always so shy, and blushed at any sort of affection toward him weather it was a simple compliment or a flirty line. Levi loved that about him, you could read him like a book. All his emotions were right on his face, and if Eren was really trying, hidden in his eyes. You just had to look and be patient, they'd show eventually. Levi was an expert with Eren, after all he'd had about 5 years of practice.

 

Levi sat back on his heels, dragging Eren's boxers down as he went. Eren blushed, hands pressed against the paint-stained floor where it continued to smear all over their bodies. He pulled his own boxers down and licked his lips, watching Eren gaze at him lovingly and lustfully, his hand trailing down his own chest and abdomen, reaching for his own cock. Levi caught his hand and laced their fingers together, causing Eren to whine and buck his hips. Levi snatched up his shirt quickly, wiping off as much paint as he could before he grabbed his hand lotion he used for when his hands got dry. He squeezed some out and rubbed across his fingers, looking at Eren as he spread the others' legs, fingers trailing across his cock to his hole. 

 

Eren moaned and whined again, and Levi pushed in a finger. It went in rather smoothly and Eren let out a shiver, Levi watching as his skin prickled with goosebumps for a moment. He leaned in, kissing across Eren's neck and jaw once more as he moved his finger in and out for a while before he added the second one.

 

Before too long Eren was groaning with pleasure as Levi pressed against his prostate. Levi's cock was aching to be buried within his lover, but he was patient and waited until Eren told him he was ready before he poured lotion on his cock and lined himself up.

 

Eren reached up and gripped Levi's shoulders as the other man placed his hands on Eren's hips. He slowly started to push in, causing the pair to let out heavy sighs and moans as he went. Eren was breathing hard, and Levi was sweating as he moved his hands along Eren's thighs, reaching under his knees and bending the brunet's legs back. He loved how flexible his lover was. 

 

After a moment, Eren nodded and Levi began to move. Eren let out a small gasp as Levi pushed his hips back; his fingers felt tingly and his heart was pounding. He loved the way Levi made him feel, he couldn't get enough of it, and by the looks of his lovers blissed-out expression he could tell he made Levi feel similar. 

 

Levi started moving faster, thrusting in and out of Eren as he felt his walls wrap nicely and hotly around his dick. He had a lot of stamina, but sex with Eren was so intense he'd had multiple occasions where he almost came just from the foreplay. Eren made him feel incredible, he awakened each of Levi's senses, almost overloading them with the perfect amount of pleasure that made Levi's vision go white. Even just listening to Eren's moans and whines was enough to get him as hard as a rock.

 

Drool dripped from Eren's lips and Levi dove in for a kiss, moving more rapidly than before. He pushed his tongue into Eren's mouth as the male moaned against his lips, Levi's cock pounding into him deeper and deeper. Levi couldn't hold back his own pleasured noises as Eren tightened around him, squeezing his cock in a most delectable way that only Eren could.

 

Eren's nails raked along his lover's back as he threw his head back with a loud moan, nearly bashing his head on the hardwood floor. Levi knew he'd found Eren's sweet spot and hammered it, moaning himself as he watched Eren beg and cry out for more. Levi's body was hot and sweaty, and he didn't know how much longer he would last with his angel writhing underneath him, squeezing his cock in that oh-so-heavenly way. Levi's head tilted back as he shut his eyes, trying to last longer for the sake of savoring the pleasure. 

 

Eren let out a high-pitched whine, gripping Levi's shoulders desperately as his body rocked with the force of Levi's thrusts. "Levi! Levi, I'm going to cum-" He gasped, his eyes rolling back as Levi hunched over him, making his hips move as fast as he could as he pounded into Eren, reaching down to stroke his lovers cock. He felt Eren's body trembling with pure pleasure and thrusted harder against him, licking his lips as he breathed harshly.

 

Eren came shortly after that, adding white to the mix of colors upon his body. Levi grinned and let out a moan when his cock was squeezed, on the verge of coming himself. Eren murmured and gasped for breath, becoming sensitive as he always did and looking up at Levi with teary eyes. Levi moaned again and kissed Eren passionately as he felt his release crash over him like a wave. He let out a groan as he came, Eren letting out a soft and breathy sigh. Levi placed his hands on either side of Eren, trying to catch his breath and recover from his strong orgasm. Eren hummed softly, his fingers trailing up and down Levi's muscular arms as Levi gazed down at the flushed boy.

 

"I love you so much, Eren," Levi said tenderly. Eren smiled widely, his mis-matched eyes gazing up at Levi lovingly. He wrapped his arms around Levi, who in turn did the same and lifted Eren onto his lap. They held each other tightly, hearts beating rapidly and soft breaths filling the studio.

 

"I love you too Levi." Eren responded with a soft kiss to his lovers' lips. Levi couldn't have been more content in that moment, surrounded with his art and the love of his life. 

 

He couldn't wait for their wedding day, which just so happened to be on Valentines Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Been obsessed with the song, so I had to write something about it and what better to write about than smut between my OTP? I hope the smut was okay, I'm not too confident about it... but I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had such a great time writing this! <3


End file.
